David W. Collins
David W. Collins (born July 26, 1975 in Vacaville, California, USA) is an American sound designer, voice actor and voice director. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *DreamWorks The Boss Baby: Back in Business (2018) - Dad, Security Baby Phil *DreamWorks Voltron: Legendary Defender (2017) - Marvok (ep16) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *ERASED (2016) - Gaku Yashiro, Airi's Uncle (ep6) *Hunter × Hunter (2017) - Audience (ep35), Mysterious Commentator (ep36), Additional Voices *Magi: Adventure of Sinbad (2016) - Rashid Saluja *One Punch Man (2016-2019) - Male Citizen (ep13), Spring Mustachio (ep6) *Sword Art Online: Alicization (2019) - Akihiko Kayaba 'Movies - Dubbing' *Air Bound (2017) - Additional Voices Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audio Drama' *Star Wars: Smuggler's Bounty (2015) - Han Solo *Star Wars: Smuggler's Gambit: A Han Solo Adventure (2012) - Han Solo Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016) - Additional Voices *Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2015) - Crowd/Background Walla, Hangar Control Center Officer (TIE Escape)#1, Resistance Soldier (Resistance Base), Stormtrooper (Castle Attack)#3, Stormtrooper (Castle Attack)#12, Stormtrooper (T-17 Conversation)#1 *Star Wars: The Last Jedi (2017) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker (2019) - Additional Voices 'TV Series' *Star Wars: The Mandalorian (2019) - Jawas, Stormtroopers, ADR Loop Group Video Games 'Video Games' *25 to Life (2006) - Additional Voices *A Star Wars VR Series: Vader Immortal: Episode I (2019) - Additional Voices *A Star Wars VR Series: Vader Immortal: Episode II (2019) - Additional Voices *A Star Wars VR Series: Vader Immortal: Episode III (2019) - Additional Voices *CSI: 3 Dimensions of Murder (2006) - Alex Porterson, Craig Landers, Mark Stock *CSI: Deadly Intent (2009) - Horace Willingham, Jack Shell, Lyle Fitzer *CSI: Hard Evidence (2007) - Shane Michaels *DreamWorks Voltron: VR Chronicles (2017) - Morvok *Ghostbusters (2016) - Additional Voices *God of War: Ascension (2013) - Castor, Sailor *Lego Star Wars III: The Clone Wars (2011) - Additional Voices *Mass Effect: Andromeda (2017) - Additional Voices *Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction (2005) - ExOps Executive *Mirror's Edge: Catalyst (2016) - Martin Connors, Additional Voices *Monkey Island 2 Special Edition: LeChuck's Revenge (2010) - Bar Cook, Dealer, Fink, Rap Scallion, Additional Voices *PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale (2012) - Game Announcer, Negativitron *Saints Row: The Third (2011) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Battlefront (2015) - Nien Nunb, Sullustan Demolitionist *Star Wars: Battlefront: Renegade Squadron (2007) - CIS Officer *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) - Confederate Infantry (Battledroid), Confederate Officer (Battledroid), Droid Alarm *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2017) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures (2010) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption (2006) - B-wing, Crusader-class Gunship, Dark Trooper, Dark Trooper Phase II, Dark Trooper Phase III, Imperial Officer 2 *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2004) - Czerka Employee, Czerka Security, Republic Soldier *Star Wars: Republic Commando (2005) - Clone Trooper Sergeant, Radio Chatter, Republic Voices, Trando Multi-Player Announcer, Trandoshans *Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (2008) - PROXY *Star Wars: The Force Unleashed: Ultimate Sith Edition (2009) - Jabba the Hutt, PROXY *Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II (2010) - Neimoidian Aide, PROXY *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (2005) - Battle Droid, Nute Gunray, Poggle the Lesser, Wat Tambor *Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order (2019) - KX Droids, Stormtroopers, Additional Voices *The Bureau: XCOM Declassified (2013) - XCOM Agents *The Secret of Monkey Island: Special Edition (2009) - Cobb the SCUMM Bar Pirate, Lemonhead the Cannibal, Mystery Pirate I, Swordfight Opponent II *Thrillville (2006) - Singer *Twisted Metal (2012) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Ace Combat 7: Skies Unknown (2019) - AWACS Sky Keeper *Soul Sacrifice (2013) - Jack-o'-Lantern Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (52) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (8) *Years active on this wiki: 2004-2019. Category:American Voice Actors